


Piano Player, Play Me a Lifetime

by Evitcani



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Ghost, Domestic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Some dreams are worth staying.





	Piano Player, Play Me a Lifetime

The [piano music](https://open.spotify.com/track/2xvywO8hVwwxNPxkX2SK7w) stirred the dancers in the ballroom like the leaves of autumn. This was Kravitz’s favorite part of his job. He threw himself into the music and the magic that held up the archways. Lovers found each other's arms again after hours or decades or millennia. Dogs greeted children who had never quite let go of their summer days. Mothers and fathers looked as beautiful as the ancient wedding photos clutched to breathless chests.

For those who got their wish, they had but a few hours to undo the regret death had burdened them with.

Time flew by – as it too often did – and the next musician came to relieve him. He handed her the mask and stretched, looking around the room. It didn’t take long for Taako to find his hand and pull him to the floor. They couldn’t talk like this, but there were too many years for them to need to. He clutched Taako close, always marveling at the warmth against his skin and the solid body he had only an hour to treasure. 

Taako held his face in both hands, mouth opening and closing in whispers Kravitz couldn’t hear. “I love you,” Kravitz said despite himself and pecked Taako’s cheek. Smiling, Taako brushed away a tear and shook his head. He held out his hands to ask for the dance and they joined the others. 

They did no more than sway and kiss. Their fingers relearned scars and freckles forgotten in the time they’d been apart. Kravitz could hear Taako’s laughter in memory even if he had no more than the shake of it against his neck to know it was there. He wondered what Taako was calling him in every other sentence. _Handsome, homie, bubala, husband, babe, sweetie,_ he imaged and felt himself smile involuntarily. 

Time flew by – as it often did – and Kravitz felt the tug of sunrise in his chest. “I’ll see you at home,” he murmured, knowing Taako couldn’t hear him. This was the hardest part for him, every time. Taako clung to his waist as if he might have been able to keep Kravitz from leaving. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kravitz took an involuntary step back – chords of music pulling him away – and Taako followed with his fingertips barely grasping Kravitz’s until the ballroom faded.

He held out his hand in the rays of sunrise falling through their bedroom window. Taako woke up with a start, staring around the room and gasping for breath. “Kravitz?” He sounded so worried, as if Kravitz could leave. Kravitz laughed and knocked on the window frame twice. 

Taako closed his eyes and sighed in relief, hugging his knees to his chest. He picked up a notebook on the side table as Kravitz sat next to him. “We still need to figure out a way to sneak off and bone, handsome,” he grinned and dipped a quill in ink. 

Kravitz snatched it out of his hands to lean over Taako and write, “ _Good morning to you, too._ ” After a pause, he drew a tiny heart.

“Yeah. Mornin’,” Taako smirked and smudged the swirl of ink. He picked up his glasses and shoved them on his face, starting to get up. He stopped and glanced back at the notebook. “What does it sound like when you laugh?”

Kravitz stood up and tapped on the doorway. Taako followed his tapping downstairs to the piano and sat in front of the keys. Kravitz sat next to him and thought about it for a moment. Tentatively, he reached forward and played his best guess, a few trilling notes in an approximation of his laughter. Taako rested his hand over Kravitz’s, through it too, and played it back with a smile. 

“I’m warning you, handsome. One day I’m gonna be able to witness the real thing and I never want to hear the end of it,” he grinned and stood, turning away. 

Kravitz grinned and went to the kitchen to make Taako’s coffee. He wrote a note on the fridge that said simply, “ _I don’t think you’ll have a problem when you can. You already make me laugh all the time. I love you. What do you want for dinner?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did a while back. :)
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
